The Gem, Born in The Woods: Part 1
There was a boy who was a gem, he was sitting on the cliff as he stared out at the ocean. The Gem was known as Larimar. {BGM: Aqua } "Who am I? Where did i come from? Who made me? What is my purpose? All these things i have to know." Larimar said as he stared at the sea. Minutes later, Larimar heard the voices of his pearls. "Is something troubling you, Young master?" "Oh... Luna, and Lumin..." Larimar said as he looked and saw them. "You should know that it is too dangerous being here without us." Lumin said as he whacked Larimar on the head with a wooden spoon. "You guys were there when i hatched... Tell me... Who are my creators? Why was i made? You know, don't you...?" Larimar asked. "We were afraid that the day would come when you'd find out. But yes. We do know." Luna said as she made her gem glow, creating a projection of two gems. {BGM: Dearly Beloved} "These two gems in this projection are our former masters, Lord Sodalite, and Mistress Moonstone. You were created by them in hopes of being a family. Though that dream was short lived." Lumin said as Luna continued. "Burgundy Spinel, a ruthless gem from homeworld was here according to the prediction he was told, and Spinel tried to take you away from us in hopes of experimenting on you. Lord Sodalite, Mistress Moonstone, and Lumin as well as myself and Sodalite's pearl, Night Blue Pearl all fought together to fight Spinel. Alas, the fight was over, we lost. Night Blue Pearl was shattered, Lumin and i were reduced to our gem forms. We watched as Moonstone lost her form, and Sodalite reached out for you so he can hold your geode before the end came for him. In a final act of defiance, Sodalite caused an eruption of dark energy which blew Spinel away and sent himself and Moonstone to a dark world that no one can escape from." Luna said. After saying that, Larimar had tears as his breathing wavered for a small second. "T-they sacrificed themselves for me? M-mother...Father... I...I...." He couldnt finish what he was saying and had a mental break down. "We do have a message we kept in a bottle for you for when you found out about this. Lord Sodalite wrote it before that day happened." Lumin made his gem glow and from it came a bottle and letter. Larimar took the bottle and opened it, then read the letter. "Larimar, If you are reading this, then that means you must've found out about what happened. I met with a sapphire who foresaw the future. I was told that your mother and I would not be there. Should it be true, I am writing this for you. There will be countless times where things will get hard for you. Your mother and I will regret not being there for you. But know this... No matter what cruel fate befalls us, Know that we will always love you." Larimar read as more tears fell. "All this time, i thought i was made in a lab by a scientist...But to know my parents destroyed themselves for me...? No... I refuse to think they are dead. I... I know what to do. For their sake, i'll fight to protect this world, i'll fight to find them." Larimar said as he got up. "We'll fight alongside you, young master." Luna said as Lumin added in. ~In a Dark World on the opposite side~ Walking a trail of darkness, were two gems. {BGM: The Silent Forest} "Sodalite, How long has it been since we arrived in this horrible place?" Moonstone asked. "I dont know, my dear... But i feel like it's been a long time." Sodalite uttered out. "I do often worry about our gemling." Moonstone said as she walked alongside Sodalite. Hours later, they come across a dark beach, and there was a man sitting on the rocks who was completely covered in a dark cloak. "Oh, Hello, It's not often i get visitors." The man said as he looked at the ocean. "Please, call me Sodalite, and this here is my partner, Moonstone... Who are you?" Sodalite asked. "Why are you sitting here alone in the Darkness? How did you get here?" Moonstone added in. "Well i can tell you that this is my second time among these shores. Much like the first time, i do not know who i am or whence i came." The man said. "That's too bad... I know Moonstone and I have been wandering through the endless hours, unable to escape." Sodalite said as he sat down on the sand. "Do you wish to return to your own world...?" The man asked as he looked towards Sodalite. "It's our gemling, We promised that we'd be there for when they hatched." Moonstone said as she looked down. {BGM: Dearly Beloved KH3} "Your gemling...huh? Somewhere in my memory, you two remind me of a boy i once knew. true to his companions and kind, He touched nearly everyone's heart, This boy traveled to countless worlds to keep the universe safe." The Man explained. "Keep the universe safe? It's been too long, Is the Universe in danger?" Moonstone asked. "It nearly fell more than once. But at every turn, that boy arrived to save the day." The Man explained. "What was this boy's name?" Moonstone asked. The Man took a picture out and showed it to them. "I-Is that...?" Sodalite asked as tears fell down his and Moonstone's face. "Yes... It is your gemling, He goes by the name Larimar, and this is a picture of him." The Man handed it over to them. The two gems looked at the picture "Sodalite, this...this is our gemling... Larimar...He has my face, and your messy blue hair." Moonstone said. "He apparently knows about you. He is doing everything in his power to find and save you two from this dark prison." He said as Sodalite and Moonstone got up. "Thank you, for everything. We now know what's at stake. We need Larimar, and we'll do what we can from this side to return to him." Sodalite and Moonstone walked away from the dark shore, and the man saw them walk off into the dark abyss. Category:Stories